playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshimitsu
Yoshimitsu is a reoccuring character in the Tekken and Soul games. 'BIOGRAPHY' Yoshimitsu is a ninja and a member of the Manji clan. When his village is destroyed Yoshimitsu seeks vengeance upon those who destroyed it. 'ARCADE' Opening Yoshimitsu is with Kunimitsu in their village when it is suddenly attacked. Fire everywhere and bandits running about Yoshimitsu and his fellow ninja fend them off. After noticing something strange about one of the ninjas Yoshimitsu gives chase. Rival '- Scorpion '''Reason '- Yoshimitsu sees Scorpion sneaking around and shooting fire. Noticing his strength and obvious ninja attire Yoshimitsu attacks Scorpion. After Scorpion fends off his attack Yoshimitsu asks if he was involved with the attack on his village. Stating that if he was Yoshimitsu would be dead and there would be no more village. Finding his answer rude and dishonorable to the ninja way Yoshimitsu attacks him. 'Connection '- Yoshimitsu and Scorpion are both ninjas. They both appear in fighting games and cross over fighting games (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe and StreetFighterXTekken). Yoshimitsu chooses not to embrace his hatred while Scorpion has become engulfed by his hatred for Sub Zero. Both seem to be undead by having skulls for heads. They are also both not the main characters of their series and yet have appeared in every one of the games in their respective series. Both have had their villages attacked and destroyed. '''Ending Yoshimitsu: Yo! I'm back! Kunimitsu: Did you find those who were responsible? Yoshimitsu: I believe so. I came across many a worthy adversaries on my journey each stronger than the last. Kunimitsu: Something seems different about you. Is everything ok? Yoshimitsu: There was a great power they were all after. One that I now come to possess. I wonder if obtaining it will allow me to protect our village...or just bring more danger to it. Though whatever happens I shall be here, and fight to my last breath! YO! 'GAMEPLAY' Yoshimitsu is a bit of an oddball on the battlefield. He is strictly a close range fighter and his strikes are precise and deadly and easy to chain combos off of as he juggles his opponents around. (Square Moves) Gale -''' Yoshimitsu does a normal horizontal slash. 'Door Knocker - ' Yoshimitsu repeatedly punches his foes with with the hilt of his Katana 'Circium - ' or Yoshimitsu dashes forward and hits his foe repeatedly with the hilt of his Katana. 'Back Hand - ' or Yoshimitsu slashes forward and repeatedly spins around backhanding his foes. 'Rising Kite -' Yoshimitsu spins around and jumps into the air slashing nearby foes. 'Digging Cyclone - ' Yoshimitsu stabs his sword into the ground and pulls it out striking foes infront of him. (Triangle Moves) 'Poison Breath- ' Yoshimitsu shoots a poison smog infront of him 'Poison Breath (Charged) - ' (Hold) Yoshimitsu shoots a poison smog further infront of him. 'Kabuki - ' or Yoshimitsu does a charge attack and the button can be held down to add distance and power. 'Deathcopter - ' Yoshimitsu flies up into the air spinning his sword and then crashes down upon his foes. 'Windmill -' Yoshimitsu spins his sword around blocking foes attacks and damaging them. (Circle Moves) Yoshimitsu's Circle moves focus solely on his stances. While in these stances Yoshimitsu can only switch between stances and pressing square or triangle does one of two attacks. 'Manji Stance -' Yoshimitsu goes into his normal fighting stance. 'Flea Stance - ' or Yoshimitsu goes into his Flea stance. 'Running Flea (During Flea Stance) -' Yoshimitsu darts forward while in Flea Stance. 'Vaulting Flea (During Flea Stance) -' Yoshimitsu hops into the air and plummets back down stabbing any foes in his path. 'Manji Dragonfly Stance -' Yoshimitsu goes into his Manji Dragonfly stance. While twirling his swords in the air anyone that comes down ontop of Yoshimitsu is tossed back into the air and takes damage. Yoshimitsu can actually use his Manji Dragonfly stance to hover high into the air out of foes reach but he will decline just like Cole and his static thrusters. 'Super Dragonfly (During Manji Dragonfly Stance) - ' Yoshimitsu hovers even higher but descends at a slow rate. 'Dragonfly Blade (During Manji Dragonfly Stance) -' Yoshimitsu slashes forward ending the Manji Dragonfly Stance. 'Transcendent Dragonfly (During Manji Dragonfly Stance) -' Yoshimitsu disappears and then reappears at the same height and slashes downward hits foes on his way down. 'Indian Stance (Meditation) -' Yoshimitsu goes into his Indian Stance (Meditation). 'Kangaroo Kick (During Indian Stance) - ' Yoshimitsu to kick forward knocking foes far away. 'Indian Stance Healing (During Indian Stance) - ' Yoshimitsu gains AP. (Throws) 'Jumping Body Slam - ' or Yoshimitsu grabs his foe and jumps into the air slamming them into the ground. 'Nimbus - ' Yoshimitsu grabs his foe and hovers into the air and them slams them into the ground. 'Spirit Siphon - ' Yoshimitsu grabs his foes head and siphons their energy making the foe fall to the ground. (Super Moves) '''Harakiri (Level 1) - Yoshimitsu stabs his sword through his chest hitting and killing anyone behind him. It is a fast and nearly instant motion. Super Stance (Level 2) - His level two super depends on his stance. In normal stance Yoshimitsu shoots a large poison breath towards his foes leaving the bottom of the stage deadly to anyone in it for a few seconds. Flea stance Yoshimitsu hops around repeatedly killing any foes he touches. Manji Dragonfly stance he creates a pyro tornado in his area similar to Krato's tier 2. Lastly his Indian Stance Yoshimitus spins around like a top striking all of his foes and then floats to the middle of the map and hits his sword with his sheath making blossom petals swirl around and anyone he had touched dies. Yoshimitsu cannot change his stance during his super. Energy Blade - Yoshimitsu's sword glows and turns into his energy blade. In this mode Yoshimitsu is much faster and his foes each have a symbol above them (Square, Triangle, Circle) allowing Yoshimitsu to teleport swiftly towards these foes and slash them killing them. Taunts Hahaha! - Yoshimitsu laughs uncontrollably at his foes Something I Ate '''- Yoshimitsu burps up a bit of poison '''Weeeeee! - Yoshimitsu hovers in Manji Dragonfly stance and spins around 'INTROS AND OUTROS' Intros ''' '''YO! - Yoshimitsu is faced away from the screen and turns around pulling out his dual katanas and screams YO! Yoshimitsu has landed - Yoshimitsu hovers from above and lands on the ground. Use the Force - Yoshimitsu slashes his energy katana around trying to swat a fly WINNING SCREEN ''' If '''Kekeke is selected - Yoshmitsu sits on the ground and claps his feet together repeatedly If Manji Banner '''is selected - Yoshimitsu slams the Manji banner he carries around into the ground. If '''Manji Art: Disappear '''is selected - Yoshimitsu spins around repeatedly disappearing. If '''Peakaboo is selected - Yoshimitsu's mask opens and shuts repeatedly as he laughs. LOSING SCREEN If Kekeke is selected - Yoshimitsu coughs up a bit of poison. If Manji Banner '''is selected - Yoshimitsu sits on the ground and meditates infront of the Manji Banner. If Manji Art: Disappear is selected - Yoshimitsu spins around to disappear but falls onto his back and fails. If Peakaboo is selected - Yoshimtsu's prosthetic arm malfunctions and spins around as he tries to fix it. '''VICTORY THEME 'COSTUMES' Manji Ninja Outfit Yoshimitsu's Default Costume from Soul Calibur 5 -Red Ninja - Yoshimitsu's Armor is red. -Green Ninja - Yoshimitsu's Armor is green. -Pink Ninja - Yoshimitsu's armor is pink. Tag Tournament! Yoshimitsu's Costume from Tekken Tag Tournament 2 -Red Ninja - Yoshimitsu's Armor is red. -Green Ninja - Yoshimitsu's Armor is green. -Pink Ninja - Yoshimitsu's armor is pink. The Original Yoshimitsu's Costume from the Original Tekken 1 Game. -Red Ninja - Yoshimitsu's Armor is red. -Green Ninja - Yoshimitsu's Armor is green. -Pink Ninja - Yoshimitsu's armor is pink. 'MINION' Kunimitsu can be unlocked when you reach level 8 with Yoshimitsu. 'TRIVIA' -Out of the entire All Star cast Yoshimitsu has appeared in more video games than any other character. Category:Character Ideas Category:Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Tekken Category:PlayStation 4 Characters